degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation
Degrassi: The Next Generation is the current series set in the Degrassi world. It began in 2001 and is currently on its 9th season. The name is an homage to the first sequel series that used "The Next Generation" to differentiate between the original and the sequel, namely Star Trek: The Next Generation. Premise The show starts off with reintroducing the character Emma Nelson from Degrassi High, where she was born to Christine "Spike" Nelson. In this series Emma and her friends are entering Junior High and High School. The challenges and issues that the characters face sometimes mirror what the previous series had, but also have new issues that deal with the current times, such as school shootings and current views on people of Islamic decent. Storyline Season 1 missing]] Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 1 Season 1 introduces the main characters and revolves around their relationships with each other. Season 2 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 2 Characters from the original Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, Christine "Spike" Nelson and Archie "Snake" Simpson begin dating, much to Emma's dismay. Meanwhile, we meet Craig Manning. Season 3 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 3 Main storylines of this season include Marco Del Rossi coming out to his friends and Ellie Nash self destructive actions. This is also the first season where a main character leaves the show. Terri MacGregor (portrayed by Christina Schmidt ) is put into a coma by her boyfriend Rick Murray and leaves the school. Season 4 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 4 A main story arc for season 4 is the return of Rick Murray and the resistance put on by the student body against him coming back to Degrassi. The conflict escalates to a point where, because of yellow paint and white feathers being poured on him, Rick brings a gun to school. He shoots Jimmy Brooks (causing him to be paralyzed from the waist down and be put in a wheelchair), and then tries to shoot Emma Nelson, but Sean defends Emma, resulting in the gun firing at Rick, and causing the end of Rick's life. Season 5 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 5 Main character Ashley Kerwin departs for London, but returns in the season finale. J.T. and Liberty have to deal with their impending parenthood and the Christian based Friendship Club begins to cause issues with the rest of the student body. Season 6 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 6 Many of the older main characters graduate and have to deal with college life, except for Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason who have to return for an extra year. Paige begins to have problems at Banting and with Alex while Sean and Craig return, causing relationships to be questioned. Clare Edwards is introduced as Darcy's nerdy and un-confident sister and Degrassi loses one of it's own. J.T. Yorke. Season 7 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 7 In the wake of J.T. Yorke's death Lakehurst High School has burned down and the students are forced to use Degrassi as their High School. This causes huge problems within the school and many of the stories revolve around these conflicts and how to rectify them. Season 8 Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 8 Several ongoing conflicts in this season revolve around Mia Jones becoming a model, Holly J. Sinclair attempting to get into a relationship with Blue Chessex, and the tensions that the new principal, The Shep, is causing with the students. In a separate storyline Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, and Manny Santos have begun their freshmen year at Smithdale University. Season 9 and Peter]] Main Article: Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 9 A new group of students enter Degrassi, most notably Declan Coyne and Jenna Middleton who cause relationships to be questioned and friendships tested. Declan's sister, Fiona, starts dating Riley Stavros, even though she thinks she knows his secret. Season 10 Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 10 It has been confirmed by Stephen Stohn on twitter that there will be a Season 10. This season has an order of 48 episodes, the most episodes ever ordered in Degrassi history. New Additons to the cast are Cory Lee and Shannon Kook-Chun. Cast Main Cast The Main Cast of the show are considered to be the ones seen in the opening credits. Currently only four of the original main cast members (out of thirteen) are currently on the show, they are: Stefan Brogren, Shane Kippel, Miriam McDonald, and Cassie Steele. Christina Schmidt was the first original cast member to leave the show and Evan Williams was the latest. Current Main cast (Current Main characters are listed on how long they have been a main cast member and which season they were first introduced) * Stefan Brogren – Archibald Archie "Snake" Simpson (seasons 1-present) * Shane Kippel – Gavin "Spinner" Mason (seasons 1-present) * Miriam McDonald – Emma Nelson (seasons 1-present) * Cassie Steele – Manuella "Manny" Santos (seasons 1-present) * Jamie Johnston – Peter Michael Stone (seasons 5-present) * Dalmar Abuzeid - Daniel "Danny" Van Zandt (seasons 7-present; recurring seasons 4-6) * Charlotte Arnold - Holly J. Sinclair (seasons 7-present) * Paula Brancati - Jane Vaughn (seasons 7-present) * Jajube Mandiela - Chante Black (seasons 8-present; recurring seasons 4-7) * Aislinn Paul - Clare Edwards (seasons 8-present; recurring season 6; guest starring season 7) * Scott Paterson - Johnny DiMarco (seasons 8-present; recurring season 7; guest starring season 6) * Raymond Ablack - Sav Bhandari (seasons 8-present; recurring season 7) * Samantha Munro - Anya MacPherson (seasons 8-present; recurring season 7) * Natty Zavitz - Bruce (seasons 8-present; recurring season 7) * Sam Earle - K.C. Guthrie (seasons 8-present) * Jordan Hudyma - Blue Chessex (seasons 8-present) * Judy Jiao - Leia Chang (seasons 8-present) * Argiris Karras - Riley Stavros (seasons 8-present) * AJ Saudin - Connor (seasons 8-present) * Melinda Shankar - Alli Bhandari (seasons 8-present) * Annie Clark - Fiona Coyne (season 9-present) * Jahmil French - Dave Turner (Season 9-present) * Landon Liboiron - Declan Coyne (season 9-present) * Jessica Tyler - Jenna Middleton (season 9-present) Former Main Cast (Former Main Cast are listed on how long they were considered a main cast member and which season they were first introduced) * Sarah Barrable-Tishauer – Liberty Van Zandt (seasons 1-8) * Lauren Collins – Paige Michalchuk (seasons 1-7, guest starring season 8) * Aubrey Graham – James "Jimmy" Brooks (seasons 1-7; guest starring season 8) * Jake Goldsbie – Tobias "Toby" Issacs (seasons 1-6; recurring season 7; guest starring season 8) * Ryan Cooley - J.T. Yorke (seasons 1-6) * Melissa McIntyre – Ashley Kerwin (seasons 1-4 and 6; recurring season 7; guest starring season 5) * Amanda Stepto – Christine "Spike" Nelson (seasons 3-7; recurring seasons 1-2; guest starring season 8) * Stacey Farber – Eleanor 'Ellie' Nash (seasons 3-7; recurring season 2; guest starring season 8) * Adamo Ruggiero – Marco del Rossi (seasons 3-7; recurring season 2; guest starring seasons 8-9) * Daniel Clark – Sean Cameron (seasons 1-4 and 6; guest starring season 7) * Jake Epstein – Craig Manning (seasons 2-5; guest starring seasons 6-8) * Pat Mastroianni - Joey Jeremiah (seasons 2-5; guest starring season 1) * Dan Woods - Dan Raditch (seasons 1-4) * Andrea Lewis - Hazel Aden (seasons 3-5; recurring seasons 1-2) * Christina Schmidt - Terri MacGregor (season 1-3) * Deanna Casaluce – Alex Nuñez (seasons 5-6; recurring seasons 3-4; guest starring season 7) * Shenae Grimes – Darcy Edwards (seasons 6-7; recurring seasons 4-5; guest starring season 8) * Stacie Mistysyn - Caitlin Ryan (seasons 3-4; guest starring seasons 1 and 7; recurring season 2) * Marc Donato - Derek Haig (seasons 7-8; recurring seasons 5-6) * Nina Dobrev - Mia Jones (seasons 7-8; recurring season 6; guest starring season 9) * Mazin Elsadig - Damian Hayes (season 7; recurring season 6) Recurring Cast Recurring Cast Members are actors whose characters have been seen in more than one episode (with the exception of two part episodes. Both Michael Kinney and Linlyn Lue have been recurring cast members for the entire series. Current Recurring Cast (Current recurring cast members are listed on how long they were on the show and when they were first introduced, Note that Melissa DiMarco, Mike Lobel, and Evan Willams are currently recurring cast members, though they once were part of the main cast) * Michael Kinney - Coach Armstrong (seasons 1-present) * Linlyn Lue - Laura Kwan (seasons 1-present) * Melissa DiMarco – Daphne Hatzilakos (main cast seasons 5-7; recurring seasons 2-4 and present; guest starring season 8) * Mike Lobel – Jay Hogart (seasons 5-7; recurring seasons 3-4 and 8-present) * Evan Williams - Kelly Ashoona (main cast Season 8; recurring season 9) * Jordan Gavaris - Unknown Friend (guest starring seasons 8-present) (Credited as "Poll Hall Guy" in Shoot to Thrill) * Wesley Morgan - Sam (guest starring season 9) Former Recurring Cast (Former Main Cast are listed on how long they were considered a main cast member and which season they were first introduced) Note: This list is incomplete. * Tom Melissis - Tom Perino (seasons 2-7) * Jennifer Podemski - Chantel Suave (seasons 2-7) * John Bregar - Dylan Michalchuk (Season 3-6) * Maria Ricossa - Kate Kerwin (seasons 1-4) * Alex Steele - Angela Jeremiah (seasons 2-5) * Marie Cruz - Julietta Santos (seasons 3 and 5-7) * Conrad Coates - Germaine Brooks (seasons 4-7) * Kristen Holden Ried - Tracker Cameron (seasons 1-3) * Caroline Park - Kim Song (seasons 5-7) * Larissa Vouloukos - Isabella Jones (seasons 6-8; guest starring season 9) * Maria Vacratsis - Sheila (seasons 1-2) * Katie Lai - Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) * Shawn Roberts - Dean Walton (seasons 2 and 4) * Kit Weyman - Sully (seasons 2-3) * Mony Yassir - Nadia Yamir (seasons 2-3) * Bailey Corneal - Amy Peters-Hoffman (seasons 3-4) * Ephraim Ellis - Rick Murray (seasons 3-4) * Elisa Moolecherry - Sydney (seasons 3-4) * Daniel Morrison - Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) * Christopher Jacot - Matt Oleander (seasons 4-5) * Von Flores - Joseph Santos (seasons 5 and 7) * Steve Belford - Jesse Stefanovic (seasons 6-7) * Dwain Murphy - Eric (seasons 6-7) * Joe Pingue - Tony (seasons 6-7) * Gina Clayton - Zoey Jones (seasons 7-8) * Doug Morency - Henrie Bince (seasons 7-8) * Marc Minardi - Lucas Valieri (season 7; guest starring season 8) * Nigel Hamer - Jeff Isaacs (season 1) * Fielding Horan - Oscar Reese (season 1) * Hugh Dillon - Albert Manning (season 2) * Travis Donegan - Trey "Towerz" Hightower (season 3) * Jonathan Keltz - Nate Harvey (season 4) * Philip Nozuka - Chester Bloom (season 4) * Nicolas Correia Damude - Diane (season 5) * Devon Bostick - Nic Garcia (season 6) * Nathan Stephenson - Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) * Terra Vnesa - Trina (season 7) * Hayley Andoff - Gweneth (season 8) * Nicole Dicker - Becca (season 8) * Kevin Jubinville - The Shep (season 8) * Loretta Yu - Vickie (season 8) Opening Sequence The Degrassi The Next Generation opening sequence follows a two to three minute cold open. During the first five seasons these credits showed the characters on the school premises and followed a mini storyline. Seasons six and seven featured titles with the actors breaking the fourth wall and facing the camera, over a montage of character videos from past seasons, saturated with blue colour and gold outlines. The montages behind the characters depicting a major event in that character's storyline. For the eighth season, the show abandoned the style of titles used for the previous two seasons and returned to the original form of showing the characters at school while participating in school-related activities. The theme music, "Whatever It Takes", was written by Austin Russell, Jody Colero and Stephen Stohn. McGrath composed the music, and Colero and Stohn wrote the lyrics which include the lines, "Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through/Be the best, the best I can be", to convey a "sense of joy and optimism." Lisa Dalbello performed the lyrics with a children's choir over an 80s pop music style tune during the first three seasons. Dave Ogilvie and Anthony Valcic of Canadian industrial/pop group Jakalope reworked and performed the song with a heavier sound, reflecting the growing maturity of the characters in season four. For seasons six and seven, the theme—still performed by Jakalope—was remixed and stripped of vocals. A fourth version of the theme song, with lyrics sung by Damhnait Doyle, was introduced for the eighth season. A fifth version of the theme, performed by the in-show band "Stüdz" is being used for the ninth season. Parodies and Spoofs * Shane Dawson, major youtuber, made a video with The Fine Bros. and other fellow youtubers spoofing Degrassi: The Next Generation which features new boy, Shane, going to Degrassi and meeting the characters such as: Marco, Ellie, Paige, Spinner, Manny, Emma, Peter, and Connor. It parodies their diseases, sexual past and present, and the actors' "facts" such as Connor's Asperger's Disease, Emma's bracelets from Jay, and saying that Shane Kippel has been on Degrassi for 10 years or so. You can check this parody out on Youtube. * Again, Shane Dawson parodied the show the second time. He spoofed: Terri, Alli, Johnny, Paige, Isabella, Marco, Jimmy, and Bruce the Moose. Lauren Collins guest-starred in the spoof. You can check this out on Youtube too. * MadTV parodied the show on Comedy Central. Category:Shows